


Bring Me Home

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Bucky Barnes, M/M, Past Relationship (for Bucky and it ended badly), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Writer Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Sam is Bucky's agent and friend.Natalia is Steve's editor.Pepper knows Steve, but Tony doesn't.Clint knows Bucky, Sam, and Natalia, but not Steve.Tony is Bucky's friend and boss.Pepper doesn't know Bucky.Yeah, it's that confusing.And the twins know everything.





	Bring Me Home

“Oh for fuck sake, Natalia!” Steve throws the manuscript across the office.

Nat stands, hands on hips and gives him the look that tells him she could kill him in three seconds flat. “Steven Grant Rogers, what the hell is your issue?”

He’s staring out of the window now, hand rubbing his brow trying to calm himself. “I wrote that as a lark. It wasn’t supposed to be taken seriously and to have you steal it off my hard drive is unethical.”

She laughs. “You gave me the hard drive when you couldn’t get your other work off of it and I found it on there. That’s not stealing…exactly.”

His shoulders slump in defeat. “But Nat, it’s nothing but a piece of fluff I was playing with.”

“Well I hate to tell you this Rogers, it’s going to print.” She goes to him, turns him to face her, kissing his cheek. “It’s really, really good and a needed genre.”

Natalia sits behind her desk looking at the manuscript she retrieved from the floor. When she’d searched the hard drive for Steve’s most recent work, she’d come across this. Normally, she wouldn’t have even looked at it, but something about the title made her think it was one of his historical pieces. Something new that he’d eventually give her anyway, but when she’d opened it and started reading, it became obvious, quickly, it wasn’t. At first she’d just smiled and thought she’d give him a hard time about it later, but the more she read, the more she was drawn into it.

It’s a lovely story, a romance if you will, but the protagonist and his love interest are both men. Renaissance Publishing, her baby, didn’t have anything in this genre and what Steve had written is absolutely the vehicle they need to jump start it. It’s clear to Nat that the protagonist is Steve, but if this is the way he’s feeling about love and life, she, as his friend, needs to address his feelings of worthlessness.

But…by the end of the novel, it’s so hopeful; she thinks maybe he isn’t hopeless, but wanting. He wants to love and be loved in return. Maybe what she needs to do is see if she can’t help that along. She knows men, good men, who she can set him up with. She spins around in her chair, staring out at the city. Thinking along those lines, she snorts knowing that he’ll never go for a blind date, so what if she…

Clint’s head shoots up when Wanda elbows him. The bell above the door of the café chimes and in steps his favorite customer. Natalia has been coming in since they opened two years ago and Wanda knows very well Clint’s crush on the red-headed, slightly scary editor.

“Natalia, I was wondering if you were going to be in today.” Clint uses the rag over his shoulder to wipe down the spotless counter.

“I can’t skip my afternoon coffee. You know how dangerous that is for everyone around me.” She smirks and leans gracefully against the counter.

“Well, we can’t have you injuring innocent people. You want the regular?” She nods and Clint goes about fixing the sweetest hipster drink on the menu. He has trouble believing that someone as powerful, physically and emotionally, as Nat likes such a sugary drink, but who’s he to judge.

She’s distracted, lost in her own thoughts, when the cup is placed on the counter. When Clint touches her arm, she jolts from her reverie. “Sorry, too many things going on in my head.” She’s surprised when he takes her arm and leads her to a corner table. He sits with her, looking expectantly. She sighs. “Okay, I have a friend.”

“Now you know Natalia, when someone says ‘I have this friend’ that they are actually talking about themselves.” She chuckles, causing him to do the same.

“You’re an ass.” He nods and waves his hand for her to continue. “In this case, it really is a friend. He’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met.” Clint’s face falls, not really wanting to hear about someone she has a crush on, but then she continues. “He’s a writer, like really talented writer, but lonely. I don’t know how someone that talented and looks like he does can be lonely, but he is.”

“So, you’re wanting to fix him up with the perfect lady?” Clint leans forward on the table.

“Yeah, I guess I do, but it would need to be his perfect guy.” She furrows her brow and pulls the manuscript out of her bag. “Unless, he’s already told me.”

Clint reads the title upside down. “Bring me Home.” She’s just about to open the front page when Clint sees the author’s name. “Wait! Steve Rogers?”

She shoots him a look with a quirked eyebrow. “You didn’t see this, you know nothing about it. Do you understand?” He nods furiously. She finds the page she was looking for and starts reading.

_“He stood nearly as tall as me, wavy dark hair to his shoulders, gleaming in the lamplight. Before I could say anything to the stranger, he turned his face to me. He was the inspiration for every hero, in every great love story, striking eyes that couldn’t make up their mind between blue or grey, a jaw so defined that Michelangelo would have been jealous and lips that begged to be kissed, even with the slow smirk gracing them.”_

Clint prepped for the evening rush, checking that he had all of the take-aways together. Lost in his own thoughts about the earlier interaction with Natalia, he didn’t hear Pietro come into the kitchen. It wasn’t until an oven mitt hit him in the head that he jerked. “What has you so lost in thought?”

“Oh…uh…just thinking about something I heard this afternoon.” He goes back to the last order and starts bagging it.

Wanda comes walking in carrying the last of the table clean up. “What are we talking about?”

Pietro kisses his sister’s temple. “Clint seems dazed from his visit with Natalia.” The twins grin at him and Clint rolls his eyes.

“Guys, if a friend…” They both roll their eyes. “No, not me, but say the friend of a friend needs help finding someone, what do you do?”

They look at each other, the way they do when Clint is convinced they can read each other’s minds. Wanda finally comes over to her surrogate father. “You aren’t trying to fix Natalia up with someone else are you?”

He busts out laughing. “Abso-fucking-lutely NOT! No, she has a friend that she says is lonely and he needs someone in his life.”

“Well, we know a few women…” She doesn’t finish before he’s laughing again. “What?”

“He’s gay, Wanda.” Looking over at her brother, she gets an even bigger grin. “You know someone don’t you?”

She and Pietro look at each other again. “Sam.” They say at the same time. Clint doesn’t understand because he knows that Sam is married, but the twins leave the kitchen like they’re on a mission. Clint follows hoping that they will let him in on the secret.

Sam Wilson, agent to some of the most talented artists in the city, always picks up dinner from the café on Thursdays. According to him, his wife works late that night and he is responsible for dinner, which he doesn’t know how to do, so it’s Clint’s job to save his ass every week. Clint doesn’t tell him that he has started making special meals, just for Sam.

“What’s on the table for dinner tonight?” Sam watches as Wanda and Pietro give him the scary twin faces. “I wish you two wouldn’t do that, it’s freaky.”

Wanda giggles as Clint comes out of the kitchen carrying the bag for Sam. “Tonight is roasted chicken with fall vegetables and a nice pecan pie for dessert.”

“Man you are spoiling me, but I’ll take the brownie points it gives me with Maria.” He winks at Clint. “Now can you tell me what these two are up to before I run screaming from the place?”

Clint looks at the twins and shrugs. “I honestly have no idea. One of these days I’ll be able to figure them out, but today is not that day, my friend.”

Wanda rings Sam up and as he’s putting his wallet away, she smiles innocently. “Sam, can we ask you a question for a friend?”

His left eyebrow makes a climb up his forehead. “Sure?”

She looks at Clint, who looks at Pietro. “What am I supposed to ask him when I don’t know what you’re getting at?”

Pietro laughs along with his sister. “You are supposed to ask him if he knows someone for Natalia’s friend.”

Sam looks confused at Clint, who shakes his head like he’s humoring the twins. “A friend of mine has a friend and my friend wants to fix him up with someone, but I don’t really know this friend, but these two think you might have a friend to fix up with my friend’s friend.”

Wanda puts her head in her hand, shaking it because even knowing what’s going on is confused by what Clint just said. Sam looks even more confused than Wanda, but is mentally trying to sort through the statement. “Wait, I’m trying to figure out what you just said.” Clint starts to speak again, but Sam holds up his hand. “I think I almost have it…wait…no, I don’t. What the hell did you just say?”

Clint chuckles. “Okay, my friend Nat has a friend Steve, Steve is lonely and needs a date or a relationship or something, anyway, he’s gay and Wanda and Pietro think that you might know someone that Steve could meet.” Remembering the passage that Nat had read earlier. “Someone that’s tall, dark headed and blue eyed preferably.”

Sam nods like he’s understanding better, then his eyes get wide and the others can almost see the light bulb go off above his head. “I might know someone.”

Bucky loves his job, has always loved drawing, but when he got a job right out of college and realized that he could actually make a living doing what he loves, he was enamored even more. Sitting at the drafting table, he finishes the last panel for the comic. Drawing comics pays the bills, and pays them well, but when he glances over at the easel, he sighs. The canvas that he’s working on is one of a collection he’s doing for Maria’s gallery. He doesn’t like to rely on his friendships for things, but when she’d seen his art, she had assured him it wasn’t because he was Sam’s client/friend, but because he is truly talented.

He logs into his computer to get the messenger service to come pick up the panels. Scheduling it for four he goes to the kitchen to fix lunch. He isn’t expecting anyone, so when there’s a knock on the door, he jumps. Before he can get to the door, it opens with the key. “Sam, why do you bother knocking if you’re going to use the key anyway?”

“Because in my head when I knock you jump and that alone keeps me doing it.” He hangs his jacket on the hook behind the door and goes to the drafting table, letting out a whistle. “Damn, I know I give you a hard time, but you really are talented.”

Bucky grins. “Thanks.” Then he looks suspicious. “What do you want?”

Sam barks out a laugh. “What? You don’t trust me?”

“Not at all.” He goes to the kitchen to finish lunch. “You want something to eat?”

Sam shakes his head and follows. “I had an interesting conversation at Clint’s yesterday.”

Bucky doesn’t look up from the sandwich he’s making. “Oh yeah, he fall off of something again?”

Sam laughs again remembering how Clint had dislocated his arm last spring when he’d fallen off the counter changing out a bulb. “No, not this time. No, this was personal…sort of.”

Bucky throws his head back dramatically. “Don’t tell me he finally got his head out of his ass and asked that woman out. She must be something for him to be pining over her so much.”

They sit at the dining table as Bucky starts eating. “No shit. I’ve never seen anyone so taken with someone, but that’s not what this is about.” Bucky quirks an eyebrow. “Natalia has a friend and she’s trying to fix him up with someone.”

Bucky pops a chip into his mouth. “Good luck to them playing matchmaker.”

Sam isn’t looking at Bucky and that makes him nervous. When he does look back at Bucky, both of the artist’s eyebrows go up. “Natalia has a friend and apparently she’s trying to find the perfect guy. By Clint’s description it’s you.”

Bucky gets up from the table, leaving the half eaten sandwich. “Sam.” He goes to the window and looks out into his city, this beautiful place that stole his heart when he moved here as a teen. “You know I can’t do that.”

Sam gets up and goes to the in progress canvas. “Listen, I know it’s been awhile, but don’t you think that five years is long enough to let that guy have control over your actions.”

It’s the idea of control that spurs Bucky to turn on Sam, angrily. “Fine, but if he’s as much of a jerk as you are, one date will be more than enough.”

Pepper sits behind her desk trying to go over the projections for the next quarter, but Tony is sitting across from her and he makes concentrating more than difficult. “Pepper, pay attention to meeee. I’m bored.”

She hangs her head. “I swear to god Tony, I’m trying to keep you in the lifestyle with which you’ve become accustomed and you fight me every step of the way.”

He gets up and goes to the bar, pouring a drink. “Are you telling me that my company isn’t doing well?”

She hangs her head, shaking it. “The company is more than fine, but that’s because I’m vigilant about the boring stuff.”

“Okay, how about this.” He comes back over, kissing her head. “What if I go shopping and come back in a couple of hours for dinner?”

She smiles up at him. “Give me three hours and then I’m yours for the rest of the day.” He grins and heads to the door. “OH…no large purchase.” He turns and starts to speak. “And don’t ask for clarification, you know exactly what I mean.”

“A guy buys one life size bouncy castle and never hears the end of it.” He mumbles just loud enough for her to hear as he leaves the office. She smiles, but really hopes the next couple of days don’t see the delivery of any ridiculous items.

She has to admit though that the odd purchase of a comic publisher did pay off, especially with their main artist and his inventive comic. Whoever James Barnes is, he’s exceptionally talented. Her secretary comes into the room carrying numerous files, sitting them on the desk. “Steve Rogers is here to see you, but made me promise to say, ‘if you’re too busy, he can come back another time.’”

Pepper smiles and rolls her eyes. “Send him in, the big dork.” The secretary giggles and leaves. A second later, the door opens and her favorite person on the planet comes in carrying flowers. “Steve?”

He comes around the desk and kisses her cheek, handing over the lilies. “If I was going to interrupt you, I thought a gift was in order.”

Pepper and Steve met in college while taking _Written Communication in Business._ Steve was talked into the class by his advisor, who decided that Steve needed to have a broader understanding of the different types of writing, just in case being a novelist didn’t pan out. Pepper was taking it for obvious reasons, although at the time, she didn’t expect to be running Stark Industries.

“What can I do for you? You wouldn’t have come all the way up here if something wasn’t up.” Steve smiles because Pepper knows him so well.

“Natalia found the novel and she’s sending it to print.” Pepper’s eyes get wide. She knew about the novel, but hadn’t read it. She just knows how close it is to Steve’s heart. “I write historical novels, not this. How will I ever be taken seriously again?”

She doesn’t say anything for a period of time, not sure what to say. “Steve, I don’t think I can give you an honest opinion on this without knowing what the novel is about.”

As if expecting it, he opens his messenger bag and hands her a manuscript. “I thought you might say that.”

Tony leaves the building and climbs into his car. He told Pepper that he was going shopping, but doesn’t really feel like it. “What to do, what to do?” Grinning widely, he speeds into traffic; pushing the button under his thumb. “Call Buckster.”

Tony pulls into a space a block away from Bucky’s apartment and heads into the building. For someone as successful as Barnes, he should be living better than this, but there’s no accounting for taste. When he gets to Barnes’s floor, the door is already ajar, inside Bucky is standing at the canvas, looking more than a little critically at the painting. “Are you trying to set it on fire with your mind, cause that’s not going to work.”

Bucky turns, frowning. “I’m glad you’re here. Tell me what you see.” The painting is a combination of abstract and realism. It’s a mass of swirls of colors, but in the center are two figures, facing away from each other, as if in opposition. One is light and the other dark.

“Who’s the blond?” Tony sees two men and one appears to be Bucky and the other is a guy slightly taller with blond hair. Bucky face palms. “What? I see you and some dude with blond hair.”

“Why do I ask you anything?” Tony just grins behind Bucky’s back because he knows what Bucky wants and Tony can give him that, but it’s more fun to yank his chain.

“Because I’m your patron and take care of you.”

Bucky turns on him. “Stop saying that! You aren’t my patron; you kept me on with your comics company.”

Tony snickers. “You say potato, I say po-tah-to.” Bucky’s running his hands through his hair. Jabs at each other is what they do, but Tony knows when his friend is stressed. “Hey, Buckster, what’s going on? You’re tense.”

Bucky heaves a heavy sigh. “Sam came over yesterday and convinced me to go on a date.”

“And….” Tony’s been trying to fix Bucky up for years, but nothing ever convinces him to go.

“And, I’m afraid.” He sinks down on the couch.

“The thing you keep forgetting is that I’m rich enough to make someone disappear. This guy does anything you don’t like, give me the word and he’s gone.” Bucky bursts with laughter.

Natalia goes into the café on Saturday afternoon for her regular coffee fix. When she walks in, Wanda smacks Clint in the chest. He meets her eyes and then glances over at a man sitting at table by the side window. Taking in the scene, she wonders what it is that she’s walked into. “Nat!” Clint comes jogging over. “Hey, hi…”

She looks quizzically at him. “Hi?” She casts her eyes at the man as he turns around. He’s very handsome, but something about him isn’t right for Steve. “Listen, I said tall, dark and handsome, and he is very handsome, but not what Steve described in the novel.”

Clint looks confused between the two. “Oh…no, this isn’t the guy, this is the guy’s agent.” Sam gets up and comes over. “Sam Wilson, this is…”

Before Clint can finish, Sam cuts in. “Natalia Romanova of Renaissance Publishing.”

“My reputation precedes me, but I can’t say that I know you Mr. Wilson.” She shakes his hand and they head to the table while Clint goes to make her coffee.

“That’s alright, but if all this works out; maybe we can dance at their wedding.” She laughs, truly pleased with his attitude.

After the pleasantries are over, Sam holds up his phone with Bucky’s contact picture. “This is James “Bucky” Barnes.” Clint, standing behind the counter, wants to hit himself because he should have thought of Bucky. The man comes into the café all the time.

Nat’s eyes get big. “The James Barnes artist for _Hit the Ground Running_?”

Sam smirks. “You’ve heard of him. Of course you have, you’re one of the publishing houses that went after HGR when the previous publisher sold it off.”

“I still don’t know what Stark offered him.” It’s still a sore spot for Nat. She’d courted the company for months trying to get them locked into a deal and then at the last minute, Tony fucking Stark had swooped in and bought the rights.

“So are we doing this?” Clint has been watching the interaction and can’t understand how these two can talk about their friends like it’s a business deal. He’s really surprised at Sam’s comment because he knows that Sam and Bucky _are_ friends.

“Let’s set it up for Tuesday at 7. They can have dinner here and see how it goes.” Sam pulls out his phone and texts Bucky. The editor and agent sit for a little while longer discussing the two men and what they need to make happen.

The twins and Clint listen and Wanda elbows her brother. “Are they talking about Steve? Our Steve?” Pietro nods.

Clint looks around the café, Wanda is cleaning off tables and Pietro is cleaning the espresso machine. After listening to Sam and Natalia, he really wishes there was a more organic way to get these two men to meet. Clint believes in love and romance, not business deals. Of course he understands that Sam and Nat are business people and they mean well, but something about it seems off. And okay, maybe a little manipulation would be okay, but not so business-like.

He looks over at Pietro and wonders what kind of person he’ll end up with and what kind of person he’ll allow near his sister. Smiling, he takes out his phone and sends a text to Bucky. He met Bucky through Sam, he knows that Sam is Bucky’s friend and agent, he knows that Bucky is probably not happy about all of this being done to him, and he knows that maybe, just maybe he can play a little matchmaking of his own. _‘Hey, I’m trying a new scone recipe tomorrow and need a taste tester. You in?’_

_Bucky: What kind?_

_Clint: Lemon/blueberry with a lemon glaze._ It’s not a lie, Clint was going to try the recipe next week and see how it sold, but knowing that blueberries are Bucky’s favorite fruit, he thinks it’s a good lure.

_Bucky: You know the way to my heart._

_Clint: I’ll see you about three._ He gets a thumbs up emoji in return and goes to Wanda.

Coming up behind her, he knows she knows he’s there, he rubs her back. “Wanda, do you know who Natalia is trying to fix up?”

“You mean Steve?” She smiles knowingly. “Yeah, I know Steve. He comes in every couple of weeks. Really nice guy.”

He grins. “Why have I never met this guy?”

She giggles. “Because you are usually in the kitchen covered in flour.”

He nods. “I don’t suppose you know how to get in touch with Steve.”

She quirks an eyebrow. “I might have him in my phone. Why?”

His idea is simple, have them in the same place at the same time and see if something sparks. If he can get Steve here too, say around three, the two can meet before Tuesday. “Tell him to come in tomorrow around three, the café owner is trying out a new recipe and is giving away samples. Tell him if he comes, his coffee is on the house.”

He’s surprised with a hug from her and one wrapping around his back from Pietro. “You are a good man Clint Barton.”

Sunday afternoon Clint is taking the first of the scones out of the oven, the glaze is ready, but they need to cool some first. He’s been waiting to see if his plan pans out, not knowing if Steve will show up, but confident that Bucky is either in the dining area or on his way. The door flies open and Wanda comes in hurriedly. “He’s here. Steve’s here.”

Clint walks out, wiping his hands on the towel over his shoulder. When he sees Steve, he grins from ear to ear. He’s Bucky’s type in every way. Offering his hand to the tall blond, Steve takes it with a kind smile. “Thanks for coming in today. When I try new recipes it helps to have honest opinions.”

Steve just smiles wider. “Thanks for asking me to come. When Wanda called I was surprised that she thought about me.”

Just as Clint is about to respond, the door opens and Bucky walks in. Steve and Wanda turn at the same time; Clint turns his attention to Steve and sees the moment that it happens. Steve flushes beautifully and sucks in a breath like it’s been stolen from his very lungs.

Bucky freezes in the door when he sees Steve. If Clint were to describe the moment later, he’ll say it was all the sparks he was hoping to see. “Hey Bucky. Now that both of my taste testers are here, let me get the scones.” He goes back into the kitchen, but wishes he could stay to watch what happens.

Wanda makes the introductions and leads the two men to the table in the corner. She hasn’t stopped grinning. “Can I get you two a coffee?”

They nod, but remain silent for several minutes just staring at the other. They are jolted back to reality when she sits the coffee on the table. Clint comes out of the kitchen with a plate of scone, but Wanda holds him back. They just watch.

Steve is the first to speak, it’s low and the watchers only catch part of it. “My eyes saw you and it was like looking into my dreams.” No one knows, but it’s a direct quote from his novel.

Bucky blushes and dips his head. “Mine said there you are; I’ve been waiting.”

Steve lowers his head, blushing twice as bad as before. He thinks that he needs to revise his novel to include Bucky’s response. “I’m sorry, that was…”

Bucky cocks his head, trying to catch Steve’s eyes. “Too much?”

Their hands have been migrating across the table until Steve reaches out and links their fingers. “Not enough.”

Clint and the twins are watching in fascination and slightly misty eyes. They’ve never been witness to something of this magnitude. The two men have started talking like they are old friends; fingers still linked completely ignoring the coffee and everyone around them. Wanda nods and Clint goes to the table with the plate. “I promised scones and scones you shall have.”

They smile up at him, reluctantly releasing their hold on each other and taking a scone. After biting, both of them moan at the flavor, then blush at the sound. “My god Clint, these are amazing.”

“Bucky’s right, you’re a genius. I’d pay you to eat these.” Their kindness is lovely and Clint finds himself blushing.

“Eat as many as you want and I’ll make take-aways for both of you.” They nod, go back to their coffee, scones and conversation. They only get up to leave when the dinner crowd starts to come in, but Clint stops them and offers them dinner on the house for being such great taste testers. They stay until closing. Picking up their bags from Clint, they wander out of the café, hands linked still and quiet conversation continuing.

After they’ve gone, Wanda looks at Pietro and Clint. “I think we just saw true love.”

The following morning Steve wakes to sunlight bathing the room in warmth. He blinks his eyes open and rubs the sleep from them. This isn’t his room, then it comes back in a wave and he smiles softly.

Bucky.

The bed next to him is empty and he takes a minute to wake up. They’d come back to Bucky’s when Steve had begged to see his work. Once there, he’d been drawn to the canvas on the easel. Bucky explained that he had a show coming up and this was the last piece, but he hadn’t been able to finish it.

They’d talked for several more hours and then crawled in bed. Bucky shyly explained that he wasn’t ready to do anything, but wanted Steve to stay. Steve had been happy to just hold on to him all night. He’d lain awake for hours after, listening to Bucky’s breathing. Fingers running through the brunette’s hair.

His ma told him one day he’d find the one, but this was more than she’d ever prepared him for. Something in Bucky’s past keeps niggling at Steve, like there’s a story that Bucky isn’t ready to tell, but he’s okay waiting until Bucky is ready.

Crawling out of bed, he grabs his jeans from the floor, slipping into them as he goes to the living room. Bucky is at the canvas, pajama pants and no shirt, paint smeared on his stomach. It makes Steve smile in a sappy way. “Morning.”

Bucky blinks up and grins. “Steve.” He goes to him, grabbing his hand and pulling. “Stevie, I finished it.” Turning Steve to face the canvas, his eyes go wide. “I found my inspiration.” It’s gorgeous. Bucky has turned the figures face to face. “It’s you. You’re my inspiration.”

Steve cups his cheek, kissing his forehead. “It’s amazing. Just like you.”

Bucky blushes, resting in the safety of the arms encircling him. “I think you’re biased.”

“I’m allowed to be.” Bucky looks up, the look of unadulterated adoration clear. “How long have you been up?”

“Long enough that I’m probably going to need a nap later.” He heads into the kitchen, towing Steve behind him. “I have coffee and I can make us breakfast.”

“Let me help?” Bucky nods and breakfast is spent talking about everything that pops into their heads. They head out to the balcony after eating, with coffee. Steve grabs a hoodie from the hook behind the door for Bucky, holding his coffee while he puts it on in the cool morning air.

Bucky blushes and gives Steve a strange look. “We barely know each other and you’re taking care of me better than anyone ever has.” He’s smiling, but there’s a shadow in his eyes.

“When you’re ready to talk about whatever it is, I want to listen and if you let me, I’ll take care of you for as long as you want.” Bucky steps up to him, caressing his cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky tells this beautiful man about his last relationship and how poorly it ended. “He told me that I wasn’t worth his time. That I was a no talent hack and would never make anything of my life.” Sighing heavily, Bucky leans against the railing. “Then he hit me and left.”

Steve sees red and clinches his fists. When he was a kid, he used to fight all the time. Being gay and small like he was, made him the easy target. At least that’s what the bullies thought. He’d fight until his last breath and a few times his Ma thought it would be, but never has he wanted to purposely find someone and tear them limb from limb, but…

“I…I…Buck, I want him dead. I want to find him and throw him from the tallest building.” Cupping Bucky cheek, he looks into steel blue eyes. “I don’t want you to ever think he was right. He wanted to tear you down to make himself feel better and nothing was going to do that.”

Bucky closes his eyes, nuzzling into Steve’s hand. “I know that now, but it was a fight. I got there though.”

Steve leans in, brushing his nose lightly across Bucky’s cheek. “You’re worth everything.”

Steve stands in the café talking animatedly with Wanda and Pietro. The first time he came in, the twins took to him immediately and even though Clint never met him before the fairy tale that played out in his business two weeks ago, he’s really taken to Steve. It’s easy to do considering Steve is really a nice guy. He’s snarky and quick witted, but also has a temper, but only as far as injustices go. It helps that Clint is a huge fan of his novels.

The kitchen door swings open and Clint comes in carrying a tray of cupcakes. “Well, well, well Steven, did you come for the fresh cupcakes or just to harass my employees?”

Wanda rolls her eyes and Steve chuckles. “Obviously I came to harass your employees.” Clint sits the tray down. Steve offers his hand. “How are you Clint?”

“I’m good man, how about you?” Steve nods and blushes a little which can only mean he’s thinking about Bucky. “If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t have believed that Bucky could fall so quick.” Steve blushes even more. “How is that asshole?”

Steve barks a laugh. “He’s perfect as always.” It’s Clint’s turn to roll his eyes. “He’s at Maria’s gallery getting set up for the show. You three are coming, right?”

They all nod. Wanda and Pietro give each other a side eye and Steve sees, but Clint doesn’t. “Why don’t you invite your editor? What was her name? Natasha?”

Without looking up from where he’s putting the cupcakes in the pastry case, Clint speaks up. “Natalia.”

The other three grin at each other. “I’ve already made sure she has an invite.” He looks down at his watch. “Speaking of which, I have to meet her so I better go.” He grabs his coffee cup and heads to the door. “We’ll see you on Saturday.”

“JARVIS, can you call Steve for me?” Pepper sits behind her desk with Steve’s manuscript.

‘Of course, Ms. Potts.’

“Hello?” Steve sounds out of breath.

“Steve? Are you okay?” Pepper sits up, worried for her friend.

“Oh Pepper! Yeah, I’m just late for a meeting with Nat.”

“Oh, good. I was calling you about the book.” She runs her hand over the cover.

“What did you think?”

“Steve…Steve, I know how worried you are about this novel, but it’s absolutely beautiful and if Nat wasn’t going to send it to print, I’d ask to do it myself. I know you have strong feelings about this, but…”

Before she can finish her thought, Steve breaks in. “Pepper, since we talked last, I’ve had a change of heart.”

She smiles. “I’m so glad. If you don’t mind my asking, what made you change your mind?”

There’s a soft chuckles on the other end of the phone. “Bucky.”

Leaning back in the chair, she grins. “Who is Bucky?”

She hears a ding in the background and knows that Steve has arrived at Nat’s office. “Are you busy on Saturday?”

She damn near pouts. “Yes actually. We’re going to an art opening at SHIELD Gallery that night.”

There’s silence for a few seconds. “Pepper, do you know Bucky Barnes?”

“The artist we’re going to see is James Barnes. Are they related?”

The bark of laughter from the other end makes her smile. “Bucky is James. James is his first name, Bucky is a nickname. It’s his show and he’s the one I want you to meet.”

“Steve, we haven’t talked in two weeks and I feel like you have a lot to tell me.”

He snorts. “You have no idea. I’ll see you Saturday.”

Tony follows Bucky and Sam around the gallery like a puppy. A very grumbly puppy, but still a puppy. “If no one else buys any of this, I was going to buy everything, but if you keep treating me like this, I’m not gonna do it.” Bucky and Sam turn around, laughing.

“Tony, what is your issue today?” The billionaire pouts even more.

“I just think that since I discovered you, I should get to be the guest of honor.”

A voice comes from the direction of the office. Maria is coming toward them with paperwork. “First of all Stark, you didn’t discover him, that would be me and second of all, the artist is always the guest of honor, so suck it up and shut up.”

Putting his hand to his chest. “I have never been so offended in all my life.”

Bucky laughs. “You have, in fact, been that offended. You were just drunk at the time and can’t remember it.”

Sam throws his head back, patting Bucky on the chest. “That…that man is the greatest thing…”

Maria hands the paperwork over. “We put some of the works up on the website, the one’s we discussed and there’s already been interest. The problem is, we have two people that want to buy “Bring me Home” and you’ve said that one isn’t for sale. One of the offers is insane.”

Bucky looks down at the offered amount, eyes growing wide. “Are these zeros right?” She nods. “I just don’t think I can, not even for that amount.”

Maria knows what the painting represents to Bucky having heard the Steve story from Sam. “I understand, I just wanted to check.” Sam looks over his shoulder, grabbing the paperwork.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Maria gives him a disapproving look, but there’s also still warmth in her gaze. “Man, you can paint like a 1000 more with this type of cash.”

The door to the gallery opens and Maria starts to tell the interloper that they aren’t open presently, but stops when she sees Bucky look up and everything around him disappears, except this man. He shoves the rest of the papers into Sam’s hands and walks right into Steve’s arms. Steve wraps him up tight, then leans back, caressing his cheek. “I’ll never get over how beautiful you are.” Bucky burrows into Steve’s neck.

Tony and Sam roll their eyes and Maria watches in fascination. She looks over at Sam. “That’s Steve?”

Sam nods. “And now no one else is going to exist. Those two in the same room means everything else can go fuck itself.”

Tony, not to be ignored, goes over to the pair, prying them apart. “So let’s have a look see.” He pushes Bucky away and stands in front of Steve, who looks at Bucky confused. Bucky has a hand over his mouth and shakes his head slowly. Tony pulls his sunglasses down his nose looking between the two. “I have a question.”

“And what might that be?” Bucky is so very afraid of what might come out of his friend’s mouth.

“How have I never seen this person before? All of the pretty people are at my parties and he’s never been at one. I’d remember.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “I’ve actually been invited to all of your parties, Mr. Stark.”

Tony does a double take. “What?! Are you saying that you’ve never come to a Stark Party?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Pepper always invites me, but big, fancy parties aren’t my thing.” Tony’s mouth opens and closes several times and he stands dumbfounded. Steve looks over at Bucky, who’s grinning behind his hand. Steve cocks an eyebrow in question.

“You’ve broken him, Steve. No one refuses a Stark party.” Steve giggles and Bucky is absolutely charmed.

Tony’s eyes shoot up. “You’re Steve Rogers!”

Steve smirks. As long as he’s known Pepper, he’s never actually met Tony. “I am.”

“Holy shit! I’ve been trying to get her to introduce us for years.” Tony takes Steve’s arm and walks away, dragging him along. He looks over his shoulder at Bucky with a pleading look.

Bucky strides over, taking Steve’s elbow and pulling him away from Tony. “Get your own boyfriend, Tony. This one is mine.”

Steve visibly melts at Bucky’s words. “Boyfriend?”

Bucky blushes and looks up at Steve through long, dark eyelashes. “Well…yeah…that okay?”

Steve looks over Bucky’s head. “Can we use your office?”

Maria nods, then yells after them. “Don’t do anything stupid in there, Rogers.”

The door swings closed and Steve presses Bucky into it. Without a word, he attacks Bucky’s mouth then his neck and pulling his shirt aside, his shoulder. “That’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Bucky whines, but pushes further into Steve. “You’ve won book awards, Steve.”

He looks up, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Don’t you get it? None of that means anything. You mean everything.”

Bucky tears up, looking at Steve in wonder. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

Steve backs up, sitting down in a chair and pulls Bucky into his lap. He reaches up, brushing Bucky’s hair away from his forehead. “If I gave you the impression at any time that I’m not in this for keeps, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what my life was really missing until I saw you in Clint’s that day. I want to be your boyfriend and maybe, if I’m lucky, someday you’ll want to be more than that.”

Bucky leans in, resting his forehead against Steve’s. “I gotta be honest, Stevie. It’s not going to be long for me. Hell, I’m almost there now.” He chuckles, making Steve smile. “How’s it only been two weeks?”

“At least we’re on the same page and I have no idea how it’s only been two weeks.” Bucky captures his lips again and Steve pulls him as close as possible. The more heated the kiss gets, the more Steve wants, but they aren’t there yet and he knows it. “We better get back out there.” Bucky nods and slides off his lap.

Saturday comes and Bucky is a mess. By that afternoon, he calls Steve in a panic. “Steve…Stevie…I’m…it’s…”

Steve doesn’t even think about it. “Buck, I’m going to grab my suit and come over. I’ll get ready over there. Can you hang on until I get there?”

Bucky feels tears sliding down his face. Not because of his stress, but because he’s so in love with a man that he’s only known for two weeks. It’s terrifying and exhilarating, but he loves him so much and he’s dropping everything to come take care of a crazy, panicked artist. “Yeah…”

“Just breathe and don’t stress too much. I’ll be there in 30.” He hears Steve gathering things in the background in a rush. “I love you, baby and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

The line goes dead and Bucky sits, staring at the phone. He’s in disbelief that Steve just said what he said. His stress and anxiety over the evening to come is gone and in its place, overwhelming need to see Steve and make sure he meant what he said. Falling in love with someone after such a short period of time…yeah…it’s crazy.

By the time Steve gets there, Bucky is feeling…well…he’s feeling secure and grounded because he loves Steve, hell he knew that the day he met him. He opens the door with a glass of wine in his hand and Steve looking as panicked as Bucky felt 45 minutes ago. Bucky sits the wine glass on the side table, pulls Steve in, and kisses the living daylights out of him. “Did you mean it, Steve?”

Steve looks confused, seeming to go back over their phone conversations, then he looks panicked when he realizes what he said. “Uh…yeah…look Buck, I know it’s too soon and I know it’s crazy, but I really do, but if you don’t then it’s fine and I can…”

The rambles are cut off by Bucky’s hand over Steve’s mouth. “But I do feel the same way. I love you, Steve. So much it should scare the hell out of me, but it doesn’t.” He gives Steve a smirk. “I think I know a good way to settle my nerves.” Taking the blonds hand, he leads him to the bedroom.


End file.
